User blog:Sleepy Soda/Weapon Hate-List
Welcome to my first ever blog post :D Hello there! I got kinda bored and my day was pretty blank, so I thought to myself, why not write something? It was about time that I wrote a blog post on Pixel Gun Wiki, plus it's the beginning of the new year 2017. Anyways, here we go, my humble list of things that cheese me off in Pixel Gun... not in any particular order. 'Smart Bullet Bazooka' I think it looks really cool and bulky yet is super deadly and something I have to be careful around *Lack of skill or aim required to kill people *Laggy - especially if you're gonna release all 4 of your rockets and they blow up at the same time! *It's just spammy :I My advice? Bring out a melee and jump in an erratic pattern to avert the missiles. 'Ghost Lantern' One of the coolest and unique armaments... I honestly don't think it's too scrubby ''(I've never used it myself) *It's OP primarily in small maps like Pool Party *Collaterals give quite some score to people who use it *Spawn killing using the lantern is troublesome for you (and your team) '''My advice? GET OUTTA THE WAY IF YOU SEE SOMEONE USING IT - the projectile is pretty noticeable' Trapper It's only bothersome when season-pro players use it, not too bad overall in the annoying meter. *It's OP especially when (look up a line) *Its high lethality and ''piercing shots ''and the ability to slow targets makes it quite a beefload *If this gets pulled out on Silent School or Ghost Town I will scream My advice? unless you're far away with a sniper jump... um just bounce around unpredictably lel Storm Hammer This has got to be by far the mother of vexation when it comes to rank 27+ gameplay. *It's (almost) impossible to Knife Party when nearly half of the server is wielding it *Before I thought the Fire Orb was annoying... oh boy I had no idea what I was in for *Its area damage combined with high attack makes anybody an easy kill when up close. My advice? Move out of the area and try to use your primary to mow 'em down! 'Laser Minigun' This last one has a really nice design - grey and pink! Plus the rotating animation is bad-arse like expected from any minigun. *This big boy is the ultimate spamlord + 75 capacity?! *Lack of skill I guess; just spray and pray is all you need with this *It has a high lethality which is OP combined with the capacity and wallbang attribute My advice? It's not that overpowered, there are so many ways to overcome this like long-range attack 'Toy Bomber' This is pretty much the Mines Launcher's bitter daddy, and nobody wants to mess with a bitter daddy *This is spamlord No. 2, and it'll always lurk there to ruin your deathmatch streak *There's not much to this weapon, all you've gotta do is hold down fire to deestroy an enemy. *My device really lags out if you use your entire capacity's worth of bombs on me My advice? Give them a taste of their own medicine, it's just true satisfaction all the way I am endearingly sorry if I offended anyone, nobody in this world is a scrub or noob or meanie at all! Keep on doing what you're doing if you happen to use any of these, it is totally fine! I just created this out of mere boredom to express my opinions somewhere y'know? Thank you for reading :D Category:Blog posts